Mencari Ingatan Yang Hilang
by FI.AlixNostrand
Summary: dari awal aku tiba didunia ini aku hanya ingin mencari ingatanku yang hilang, tapi seseorang datang dengan membawa harapan palsu dan aku mengikutinya hingga aku mengetahui kejahatan yang selama ini orang itu simpan membuat aku kabur secara diam diam.


Terlihat disebuah hutan, 2 sosok sedang menatap kearah langit dengan pandangan penasaran, tepatnya melihat kearah Ikan pari besar yang diatasnya terdapat 7 orang.

"Apa itu?" tanya seorang remaja bersurai coklat, bermata senada dengan rambutnya, memakai setelan pakaian jaket polos putih kecoklatan, celana panjang coklat, dan yang paling mencolok adalah, seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti armor besi perak/putih menatap kearah ikan pari terbang itu.

"musuh baru kah?" lanjutnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku cek." kata cewek bersurai pinky panjang dan sebuah bando coklat tersemat dikepalanya, dengan setelan pakaian baju terusan sampai lutut berwarna abu-abu, dan ditangannya terdapat senapan besae, memasang kacamata Dimata kanannya dan memfokuskan pandangannya kearah ikan pari itu.

"Hoo!!! itu bos yang membawa bala bantuan!" katanya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Wooohhh!!! benarkah? saat yang tepat!" kata remaja laki-laki berarmor itu bersemangat, "dan juga curang!" tambahnya lagi membuat sipinky bingung dan menatap nya aneh.

"kenapa?" tanya sipinky dengan heran.

"cara datangnya keren begitu, aku juga ingin naik!" protesnya dengan nada iri dan konyol.

"hah? sudah kuduga kalau seleramu sungguh aneh."

sementara mereka berdua berbicara, hingga tak menyadari sosok pria bersurai merah berantakan dengan topi bajak laut mengawasi mereka berdua dengan seringai kejam diwajahnya.

"Khikhihihi... Cewek yang sangat manis." kikiknya tertahan, dan ralat dia hanya mengawasi sipinky, menggenggam sebilah pisau pendek ditangan kanannya.

wusshh~

pria misterius yang mengawasi sipinky kemudian melompat tinggi dan berteriak.

"CELAH MU TERBUKA LEBAR!!"

Bruaakkhh!!

loh? bukannya itu suara pukulan? coba kita lihat, sipria misterius tadi gagal menikam pinky dari belakang, sebab tiba tiba muncul seorang cewek berperawakan liar(bersurai pirang liar, bermata emas yang seperti mata predator, tangan kaki, diselimuti oleh bulu dan cakar yang panjang berwarna kuning, dan juga memakai setelan pakaian berwarna hitam kekurangan bahan(-_-').

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal itu kepadaku!" teriaknya marah menendang pria itu hingga berguling guling ditanah, "Melemparkan pisau padaku dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuatku pingsan sementara." sambungnya berjalan dengan wajah kemarahan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

sedangkan si pinky(sebut saja Mine) dan pria berarmor(sebut saja Tatsumi) hanya menatap dengan pandangan gugup kearah cewek pirang yang mencekik pria itu dengan tangan kanan dan mengangkatnya, seolah berat pria itu bukan apa apa baginya.

"Ghh! sesak, ampuni aku." mohon ya dengan takut ketika menatap mata cewek pirang itu, tapi tak dipedulikan.

"aku memang suka menyerang diam-diam tapi, aku paling benci diserang dengan cara yang sama! tapi tampaknya tubuhmu telah diperkuat, namun jangan kira kau bisa bertahan." geramnya memperkuat cekikannya pada sang korban. dan mendengar deklarasi singkat sicewek pirang membuat Tatsumi dan Mine sweatdrop dengan wajah aneh.

sedangkan yang dicekik tiba tiba menyeringai, tapi tak disadari cewek pirang itu.

singgg!!

disepatu pria itu tiba tiba terjulur sebuah pedang, siap ditusukkan pada cewek pirang itu(sebut saja Leone),

tapi nampaknya gagal, hingga membuat pria itu terkejut dan melebarkan matanya, karena melihat Leone menahan serangan pedang disepatunya dengan cara menggigitnya.

'Jadi dia menahan serangan ku dengan cara yang sama!?' batinnya kaget dan tak percaya.

Bruaakkhh!!!!

Leone dengan cepat membantingnya ketanah hingga menciptakan cekungan dan retakan kecil, dan disitulah akhir dari pria yang ingin menikam Mine dari belakang.

"Haahh~ Serangan yang kuterima tadi masih terasa. eh are? gawat! aku menghabisinya dengan sekali serang." kata Leone main main.

"Ne-Nee-san?" panggil Tatsumi setelah sadar dari sweatdrop nya.

"engg?"

"Apa Nee-san tidak apa-apa?"

"tadi aku memang kena serangannya, tapi kalau sudah berubah, daya pemulihanku sangat cepat, ini sih nggak masalah." ucapnya sedikit sombong kemudian bertolak pinggang.

Dari arah persembunyian Night Raid, terdapat dua orang berbeda gender berlari kearah Tatsumi, Mine dan Leone, yang pria bersurai hijau lurus pendek dengan sebuah kacamata google tersemat di kepalanya, meMakai setelan pakaian kaos putih dibalut jaket mirip jubah berwarna hijau, dan celana panjang hitam. sedangkan yang perempuan memiliki Surai hitam panjang bermata merah, dan setelan pakaian kaos lengan pendek pink dan celana senada dengan bajunya setengah paha, dan ditangannya terdapat sebilah pedang panjang.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya perempuan bermata merah itu.

"yah!" balas Tatsumi mewakili, kemudian mereka berkumpul.

"Dengan begini, kita sudah berkumpul." kata Mine.

wusshh!

wusshh!

cewek bersurai hitam itu tersentak ketika mendengar ada sebuah pergerakan dibalik rimbunnya pohon dan semak-semak.

"Grrrr..."

dalam sekejap mereka sudah dikeliling oleh manusia bertopeng polos, yang jumlahnya puluhan- tidak! tapi ratusan, dan ini membuat kelima Night Raid yang tersisa waspada.

"Masih ada yang tersisa rupanya," kata Tatsumi.

"dari reaksi benangku, mereka yang terakhir, dan masalahnya mereka terlalu banyak." kata pria bersurai Hijau(sebut saja Lubbock).

"selain mereka, tidak ada bau lagi." kata Leone.

"Yosh! mumpung semuanya berkumpul, kita bereskan semuanya sekaligus." kata Tatsumi.

"Hn." kata perempuan bersurai hitam sambil mengangguk.

deg!

brukhh~

brukhh~

brukhh~

tiba-tiba mereka kecuali Tatsumi langsung tumbang tanpa sebab, dan ini membuat Tatsumi terkejut dan panik, mana jumlah musuh banyak lagi, berlima dan dia tak yakin bisa mengalahkan setengahnya, apalagi dia sendiri.

"A-akame! kalian kenapa?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Tu-tubuhku tiba-tiba tak bisa digerakkan," kata Mine.

"keadaan ini mirip seperti saat diatas kapal, Hipnotis kah?" pikir Tatsumi.

"bukan, sepertinya.. ini.. racun." kata Akame dengan raut yang tersiksa.

sedangkan diatas gunung, terdapat 4 sosok yang mengawasi Night Raid,

"Selain pengguna Demon Armor : Incursio, yang lain telah tumbang Stylish-sama." kata pria dengan mata seperti hipnotis.

"khukhukhu, teknik rahasia nomor satu, racun pelumpuh campuran super buatan stylish." balas sosok pria yang dipanggil Stylish.

"Hah?! bukankah rekan rekan kita juga akan kena dampaknya?" ujar panik lelaki bertopeng dengan aksen hidung panjang ditopengnya.

"rekan-rekan kita sudah mempunyai penawarnya sendiri." kata cewek dengan telinga yang besar.

"benarkah?! Stylish-sama memang luar biasa." kagumnya dengan gerakan aneh.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau memakai penemuan baru kepada subjek yang masih bugar, huuhh membuatnya pun cukup merepotkan." kata Stylish sedikit mengibas rambut sampingnya hingga menimbulkan kerlap kerlip.

"tapi apa boleh buat, kita sudah kehilangan banyak rekan!" ungkapnya dengan sedikit gerakan aneh, membuat author ingin muntah, saking lebatnya profesor ini.

"Stylish-sama memang hebat." kata laki laki berotot dengan mata seperti hipnotis.

"sangat perhatian." kata perempuan bertelinga besar.

"kebaikan hatinya bagaikan racun bagiku." kata pria bertopeng dengan hidung panjang lebay.

kembali ke Tatsumi cs, dimana mereka semua terduduk memaksa untuk berdiri kecuali Tatsumi, yang memang tak terkena dampak racun itu.

'aku masih bisa bergerak ketimbang teman-teman, aku harus melindungi mereka!' pikirnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

BLARRR!!!

tiba tiba dari arah jam sembilan muncul ledakan yang cukup besar hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras hingga mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

setelah asap menghilang, terlihatlah tiga sosok laki laki, yang tengah adalah sosok pria berotot dengan senjata tombak berjongkok ditengah cekungan yang ditimbulkannya, dan memiliki mata biru dan tanduk di kepalanya, disisi kiri adalah sosok pria bersurai hitam emo memakai topeng gagak, memanggul sebuah pedang dipundaknya, memiliki setelan pakaian kaos ungu cerah dengan aksen lambang kipas dipunggung bajunya dan jubah hitam, dan celana panjang hitam. sedangkan disisi kanan adalah pria bersurai pirang jabrik memakai topeng rubah juga memanggul sebuah pedang dipundaknya memakai setelan pakaian jaket hitam lengan panjang, dan celana panjang hingga dibaluti dengan jubah berwarna biru dengan aksen jilatan api hitam diujung lengan dan jubahnya, dan terakhir terdapat gulungan. berwarna biru di punggungnya.

"mereka, dipihak kita kan?" tanya Leone entah pada siapa.

"Habisi semua musuh yang ada dihadapanmu, Susanoo, Taka, Kitsune." perintah sosok yang dipanggil Bos oleh Mine sebut saja Najenda.

"Dimengerti!" kata mereka bersamaan.

Susanoo terlebih dahulu maju dengan memutar mutiara tombaknya, hingga mengeluarkan pisau pisau di setiap ujung tombaknya kemudian berputar seperti gasing.

Susanoo kemudian berlari dan membabat satu demi satu musuh yang ada dihadapannya. tak ingin kalah, Kitsune kemudian memberi kode kepada Taka.

"Ayo mulai, Taka" kata Kitsune.

"hn." mengangguk pelan Taka kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang menggunakan pedangnya.

cip! cip! pedang Taka tiba tiba mengeluarkan listrik bertegangan tinggi, dan Taka tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya kemudian muncul ditengah tengah musuh, dan menyabetkan pedangnya membabi buta.

BLARRR!!

"ARGGHHHH!!!!" ini mengundang decak kagum dari anggota Night Raid.

kemudian mereka berlima penasaran, melihat apakah yang bertopeng Kitsune juga melakukan sesuatu hal yang hebat.

Sosok yang bertopeng Kitsune kemudian menyilangkan tangannya dan berteriak.

[Tajuu : Kaget Bunshun No Jutsu]

terciptalah ratusan sosok yang menyerupai pria bertopeng Kitsune itu, membuat mereka kembali berdecak kagum.

"WAAAHHH KAKKEII!!" teriak Tatsumi dengan semangat.

"SERANG!" teriak Kitsune asli memerintah klonnya.

"HORRRAAAAA!!!!!!"

dengan begini semua musuh langsung berkurang dengan drastis membuat sosok yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari gunung langsung kaget.

"Bala bantuan mereka menggiling semua tentara kita bagaikan perkedel dalam sekejap mata!" kata pria berotot itu.

"mustahil! harusnya racun itu bekerja kepada semua makhluk hidup." protes perempuan bertelinga besar tak percaya.

"entahlah, bisa jadi senjata kaisar yang belum diketahui." kata profesor Stylish dengan wajah serius.

"Saa.. kalau begini aku nggak butuh kelinci percobaan itu." ucapnya kemudian memencet sebuah remot ditangannya.

kembali ke TKP

semua mayat tiba-tiba menggembung dan meledak dengan dahsyat, dan posisi ini mereka semua berada ditempat yang sama.

BLARRR!!!!

"muahhahahahaha!! rasakalah bom manusia buatanku! tamatlah riwayat kalian!" kata Stylish sembari tertawa laknat.

asap membumbung tinggi, hingga menutupi pandangan, dan setelah debu menghilang, terlihatlah Night Raid dan bala bantuan dikelilingi oleh kerangka tulang astral berwarna ungu.

[Susanoo]

kata Taka pelan, menyebabkan Susanoo menoleh kearah Taka dengan pandangan bertanya, "kau memanggilku?"

"bukan, tapi ini nama tehnik ku." balas Taka.

"hn." ujar datar Susanoo kemudian berjalan kearah Mine yang menatap Susanoo dengan takut.

"A-apa?" kata Mine tergagap, melihat tangan Susanoo terjulur kearahanya, kemudian mengelus rambutnya, hingga rambut Mine yang tadi berantakan langsung kembali lurus dan mengkilap.

"Josh!" kata singkat Susanoo

"Apanya?" kata Mine sweatdrop.

anak buah Stylish melihat sosok astral ungu yang melindungi Night Raid melebarkan matanya,

"Ba-Bala bantuan itu, memiliki teknik yang hebat." ucapnya tergagap.

kemudian Taka menonaktifkan jutsunya, disusul tadi matanya yang berwarna merah kembali menjadi hitam.

"musuh arah jam 2, diatas gunung." kata Kitsune.

Taka dan Susanoo mulai berlari menuju kearah gunung disusul oleh yang lain, tapi Akame tidak ikut sebab dia tak bisa berjalan karena racun itu, entah kenapa hanya dia yang paling merasakan racun itu.

melihat Akame tak bisa berjalan Kitsune menyambar Akame dan menggendongnya ala pengantin, namun Akame tak keberatan, justru Akame mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kitsune, dan kemudian Kitsune pun berlari menyusul mereka dan pedangnya sudah tersarung kembali kepunggungnya.

sedangkan 4 orang yang mengawasi Night Raid dan bala bantuan bertarung panik, karena mereka mengetahui tempat persembunyian mereka berempat.

"Gawat, tempat ini ketahuan!" ujar perempuan bertelinga besar panik.

"Apa boleh buat, kita harus kabur." kata Stylish sedikit bergaya menjijikan, kemudian berlari "racun ku tak mempan pada bala bantuan itu! pilihannya cuman lari dan kabur." sambung Stylish menggertakkan giginya disela larinya.

BLARRR!!

"dan sudah jelas kita tidak akan dibiarkan kabur." kata Stylish konyol ketika terkena ledakan itu.

BRAKKKHHH!!

Susanoo tiba-tiba melompat dari atas ikan pari, dan mendarat dengan keras didepan 4 tikus tikus itu.

menatap datar mereka.

"anda tidak perlu risau Stylish-sama, kami akan melindungimu bagai bidak raja dalam permainan catur." kata pria berotot itu, kemudian disambung oleh pria bertopeng yang berhidung panjang

"jelas mustahil dalam situasi seperti itu, dia bukan lawan yang bisa kalian kalahkan, terlebih Kitsune dan rekannya bergabung dengan Night Raid." kata Stylish.

"Kitsune?" tanya cewek bertelinga besar.

"yahh~ Kitsune adalah tentara terkuat yang ditakuti kekaisaran selain Esdeath, yang kekuatan tempurnya tak terkalahkan, bahkan Esdeath bagaikan semut dihadapan Kitsune. dulunya Kitsune adalah pasukan khusus dibawa komando Perdana menteri tapi, entah kenapa Kitsune membelot dan bergabung dengan Night Raid." kata Stylish membuat mereka berkeringat dingin, Esdeath saja bagaikan dewa kekuatannya, nah Esdeath bagaikan semut? astaga, seberapa kuat Kitsune itu?!

"dan hal ini hanya diketahui oleh 3 orang, yaitu aku, perdana menteri dan raja Makoto." sambungnya.

[Raiton...]

mendengar sebuah suara dari langit membuat semuanya mendongak melihat Taka menukik kebawah dengan sebilah pedang yang terbalut listrik bertegangan tinggi.

[Chidori Gatana!]

jleb!

Taka menancapkan pedangnya didepan Stylish dan anak buahnya, dan menatap kearah mereka berempat dengan mata merah darah berpola Hexagonal dan ditengahnya berbentuk Trigonal, dan aura dipancarkan Taka membuat mereka berempat langsung pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

dan langsung tercipta gelombang listrik menyambar Stylish dan anak buahnya, dan gelombang listrik itu juga membuat tanah langsung berhamburan.

"ARGGHHHH!!!!"

"kalau begitu, bersiap dengan segala situasi terburuk, dan inilah pilihan terakhirku." kata Stylish kemudian menyuntikkan sebuah ramuan dilengannya hingga habis.

Krakkk! bwussshhh~

tiba-tiba Stylish berubah menjadi raksasa dalam sekejap dan memakan anak buahnya sembari tertawa laknat dan ukurannya membuat Susanoo seperti semut.

"Khahahahahah!!!! dengan begini kekuatanku melampaui mereka berdua(Kitsune Esdeath)!!" kata Stylish dalam wujud raksasanya kemudian berniat memakan Susanoo dan Taka tapi, mereka berdua dengan cepat berkelit, melihat kesempatan Taka kemudian menebas telapak tangan besi itu hingga terbelah, tapi kemudian beregenerasi lagi.

"A-apa itu?" kata Tatsumi terkejut.

"menjijikan." kata Mine dirangkul oleh Leone sebab dia tak bisa bergerak setelah berlari tadi.

Tatsumi kemudian melihat Susanoo dan Taka terpental ketika Stylish memukul mereka berdua,

"Gawat, aku harus membantu mereka." Tatsumi yang hendak pergi tiba-tiba berhenti.

pluk~

Kitsune mendarat disampingnya kemudian, dan menepuk pundak Tatsumi, membuat Tatsumi menoleh kearahnya,

"Biar aku yang membantu mereka, kau jaga Akame." pinta Kitsune kemudian menurunkan Akame dari gendongannya.

"Sebagai rekan, aku akan memberimu sebuah pelajaran dalam pertarungan ini, ingat baik-baik." kata Kitsune kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan muncul disebelah Susanoo.

Kitsune kemudian menatap Susanoo dan juga Susanoo menatap Kitsune, dan tanpa berbicara mereka berdua mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Taka!" teriak Kitsune.

"Aku mengerti." kata Taka kemudian berlari kearah Stylish, melihat ini Stylish dalam wujud raksasanya langsung menghantamkan tangannya kearah Taka.

Blarrr!!

tapi dengan cepat Taka melompat kemudian berlari dilengan Stylish dengan Katana yang diselimuti listrik bertegangan tinggi, kemudian menancapkan katanya dibahu Stylish sontak membuat Stylish meraung-raung kesakitan, melihat hal ini Susanoo dan Kitsune tidak tinggal diam, mereka kemudian bergegas kebawah Stylish dan Menendang Kakinya kedepan, dan ini langsung membuat Stylish oleng kebelakang dan tumbang.

Wussshhhhh!!!!

Blaaaaarrrrr!!!!!!

terjadi hempasan angin yang cukup tinggi ketika Stylish tumbang, membuat Night Raid harus mempertahankan diri agar tidak terbawa angin.

"mereka benar-benar hebat, membuat monster itu tumbang walau dengan tubuh sekecil itu." kata Tatsumi.

'aku rasa pernah dengar nama Kitsune, tapi dimana?' kata Akame berpikir keras.

"Wo-woww... mereka benar-benar keren, bagaimana pendapatmu Leone?" kagum Lubbock dengan bintang-bintang dimatanya.

"kita sependapat." balas Leone.

kembali ke TKP.

"KISAMAA!!! KALIAN BERTIGA AKAN MEMBAYAR ATAS YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!! GRRRR!!" kata Stylish kemudian bangkit kembali, menatap marah kearah Kitsune, Taka, dan Susanoo.

"Su-san, biar kami yang menyelesaikannya, kau lindungi mereka, karena disini akan terjadi pertarungan antara monster." kata Kitsune menatap kearah Susanoo yang mengangguk pelan dan berjalan kearah Night Raid.

kemudian mereka semua berkumpul ditempat Tatsumi dan Akame, beserta Najenda juga, mereka sangat penasaran apalagi kata Kitsune akan terjadi pertarungan antar monster.

"Boss, siapa mereka sebenarnya?" tanya Leone.

"hahahaha, Kitsune adalah tentara revolusi yang berada dibawah komandoku, sedangkan Taka adalah saudaranya dan kekuatan Kitsune seperti yang dibilang dokter laknat itu." tawa Najenda kemudian menjelaskan tentang mereka berdua.

bersama Kitsune dan Taka menatap kearah Stylish yang marah besar kepada mereka, Kitsune dan Taka secara bersamaan merangkai segel tangan secara bersamaan dan berteriak.

[Kuchiyose No Jutsu]

Lengan yang hendak dihantamkan oleh Stylish tertahan oleh sebuah katak raksasa berwarna merah kecoklatan yang entah muncul dari mana, menahan lengan itu dengan kedua tangan katak raksasa itu, melihat hal ini Taka yang berada diatas Ular raksasa itu memberi perintah pada partnernya.

"Manda, cambuk monster itu."

"[Baik Sasuke-sama.]" balas Manda kemudian menghantamkan ekornya ke monster Stylish hingga membuatnya terseret beberapa meter.

"apakah mereka berdua senjata terigu, atau pemilik senjata terigu bos?" tanya Tatsumi.

"sayangnya, mereka manusia biasa dan itu adalah kekuatan murni mereka." kata Najenda.

"ta-tapi- bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan sedahsyat itu? ditambah mereka memiliki partner monster yang dapat berbicara." kata Mine tak percaya.

"sejujurnya, aku juga penasaran dengan kekuatan mereka tapi, Kitsune tampak hilang ingatan sedangkan saudaranya enggan untuk memberikan. informasi." kata Najenda membuat semuanya terkejut kecuali Susanoo yang hanya menatap datar pertarungan antar monster itu.

bersama Kitsune yang menatap datar kearah Stylish yang mulai berjalan kearah mereka berdua,

"Gamakichi-san, tolong kunci pergerakannya dengan cepat." kata Kitsune.

"[Baik Boss.]" balas katak raksasa itu kemudian melompat dan mengunci tangan Stylish dibelakang tubuhnya.

tak tinggal diam Taka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bantu mereka Manda." kata Taka.

"[dimengerti Sasuke-sama.]" balas Manda kemudian merayap ketanah dan melilit kaki Stylish hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"LEPASKAN AKU KEPARAT!!!" ronta Stylish kemudian berteriak keras ketika merasakan kuncian Gamakichi dan Manda menjadi kuat dan menyakitkan.

[Jiton : Rasengan!!]

 **[Raiton : Chidori!!]**

Kitsune muncul disamping kanan Stylish sedangkan Taka disamping kiri, kemudian menghantamkan jurus mereka berdua, dan beginilah akhir dari Stylish.

"terakhir." kata Kitsune menempelkan kertas didahi Stylish dan membuat Handseal sederhana.

 **[Fuinjutsu]**

langsung saja Stylish lenyap menjadi kepulan asa. tebal, dan Kitsune kemudian melemparkan kertas itu keudara, dan lenyap dibakar api hitam yang Taka ciptakan.

Gamakichi kemudian melompat kearah Night Raid dan menurunkan Kitsune, disusul Taka yang merosot dikepala Manda mendarat disamping Kitsune.

"Wooaahh... terimakasih yah Gamakichi-san," kata Kitsune kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

 **"[sama-sama Boss, lagian aku menikmatinya.]"** kata Gamakichi.

"terima kasih Manda." kata Taka.

 **"[keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku, Sasuke-sama.]"** kata Manda menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menghilang ditelan kepulan asap diikuti oleh Gamakichi.

"Waaaahhhhh!!! keren!! rasanya aku seperti melayang! HAAHHAAHHAHHAA" kata Kitsune berdiri diatas ikan pari terbang bertolak pinggang sembari tertawa keras.

"kita memang melayang dobe." kata Taka meralat perkataan Kitsune.

"hahahaha~ kau nggak tampak seperti pembunuh nee~, Kitsune... kau benar-benar menarik." tawa seorang perempuan bersurai coklat kemerahan, dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, memakai setelan baju pakaian baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dibalut dengan blazer hitam tanpa lengan, dan mengenakan rok kotak-kotak berwarna perpaduan antara merah dan coklat dan putih diujung roknya.

"ouuhh!! aku setuju dengan Kitsune." kata Tatsumi.

"Kyyaaa!! ini lebih asyik dari yang kubayangkan, benar kan Akame." teriak Leone yang duduk paling depan.

sedangkan Akame menungging disampingnya hanya mengangguk pelan. dan dibelakang terlihat Lubbock dan Mine yang sedang down, hampir muntah(wehh mabuk udara).

"NGGAK BANGET!!!" teriak Mine menggema di atas langit.


End file.
